Shadow of Rebels
by SilverDrama
Summary: Each of them considered themselves the rebel. They all felt like the rest came out differently. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus Black each viewed themselves as the rebel. FIVESHOT
1. Win and Lose

**SHADOW OF REBELS**

_By: SilverDrama_

* * *

Win and Lose

* * *

I survived the war, yet I lost my battle. I can still see before I lost my light. It comes to me in swirling colors that has aged over these final years. My life dwindled away easily. The choices I made became easier to make than the others. They were always trapped in a hidden state, yet I lived freely and wondrously. Lived is the key term. As the pieces began to come back together I find that traces of my old self are long gone. Like everyone else in the family, I changed, but unlike them, I'm a rebel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is a fiveshot about each of the Blacks. Each part is _exactly_ 100 words. One of them is for each of the last Blacks (Bellatrix Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus) At the end of the last chapter, I'll reveal which drabble belongs to whom. 

_-SilverDrama_


	2. Laughter

**SHADOW OF REBELS**

_By: SilverDrama_

_

* * *

_

Laughter

* * *

I never liked school. I had to leave my family. Then again, once I got there, I made my own kind of family. I soon found myself between families. I chose my school friends of course. I fought against the other side and soon became afraid to look through the mirror. I'd become the opposite of the rest of my family, I could feel it in my blood. But I couldn't care. I never learned to care. Even as I saw a glimpse of red dart at me, I laughed, because I was the rebel of the House of Black.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Thanks for the reviews last time. Glad to see you all guessing, hope you'll guess for this Black family member. 

_-SilverDrama_


	3. Royalty

**SHADOW OF REBELS**

_By: SilverDrama_

_

* * *

_

Royalty

* * *

I was always the spoiled child. Father brought me back the best of things and the others were so jealous. Ermine trims on my coats. The finest leather in Europe for my shoes. I was basically royalty. Mother and father preferred me to be like royalty. I'm pretty sure they viewed themselves as royalty. I think now, I was the perfect child. I did what I was told, and I did it correctly. But was correct always right? I wondered that towards the end of my 'reign' so I rebelled. I think in the end, I was the true rebel.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Only two more left! Glad to see that you all are reviewing and guessing. Hope you'll review and guess again!

_-SilverDrama_


	4. Paying the Ultimate Price

**SHADOW OF REBELS**

_By: SilverDrama_

_

* * *

_

Paying the Ultimate Price

* * *

I can feel betrayal in my hands. I don't care about betrayal or rights or expectations any longer. It's being dragged out too long. And he dares to think he can mess with the things I hold dear to me. He shall never make that mistake again. I am making sure that he will never betray another again. Though I guess I myself am paying the ultimate price. As I think back to when I was a child and when I saw my cousins and family wonder away to the Dark Arts and elsewhere, I realize, I am the rebel.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Okay, I'll just post the last one soon rather than make you all wait. Hope you revview and guess!

_-SilverDrama_


	5. Trapped

**SHADOW OF REBELS**

* * *

Trapped

* * *

I never did think I would change. Mother and father never threatened me, never told me to view as them. Our cousins were more pushed than ever, yet where was I? The house that told the few expectations. I guess that's why it never sinked in when I changed. I guess that's why I still came home for Christmas to pleasantries with my parents. I never did want to leave them, and once I did, I never felt good. It was an odd feeling, and I want to go back to my trap, where I can always be the rebel.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** There. I'm done. I actually had all of these written before I even made the story, but wanted to see what you all thought. 

Win and Lose- Andromeda- losing her light was losing Ted and Nymphadora. Swirling colors was Teddy's hair changing colors.

Laughter- Bellatrix (I'm totally serious)- I always imagined her to be the kind of person who went ahead of the crowd. When it sayd she chose her friends over family. She chose to be a Death Eater and 'prune the family tree'. Red darting at her is Mrs. Weasley's hair as she sarts at her to kill her. (Yes I know, this one sounded like Sirius, but it wasn't. Irealized it was like him when you all said it.

Royalty- Narcissa- She did everything she was told to to do, yet she never went ahead like Bellatrix. She rebelled at the end of her reign with saying Harry was dead in return for knowing if Draco was safe.

Paying the Ultimate Price- Regulus Black- Betrayal in his hands. The fake locket in his hands. Daring to mess with who he cared about would be Kreacher. Paying the Ultimate Price, he knew he would die.

Trapped- Sirius (I know, finally)- The way we meet him in DH (train) I don't think his parents were horrible to him. And even after he became friends with 'the enemy' he still went home for some time. And leaving his parents wouldn't make him feel all that good. (No kid would).

_**Hope that explained enough. Hope you'll review one last time. Oh, and the drabbles went in alphadetical order by first name. (**A**ndromeda, **B**ellatrix, **N**arcissa, **R**egulus, **S**irius)**_

_-SilverDrama_


End file.
